


desecration

by sizhu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mukuro finds himself unable to sleep and Dino seems to be the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desecration

**Author's Note:**

> This is full of dumb stupid cuties being dumb and cute. Fluff. Ye have been warned.

Dino was the very essence of nobility. Bright as the sun, untouchable, the epitome of stability. Incorruptible. _Sacred_ with a touch of self-deprecation. Mukuro finds himself on the opposite end of the spectrum. He is _ignoble_ , soiled by the work of contemptible and unethical experiments, he is corruption to his very core. Dino's very existence in his life would ruin him – be the end of him. And yet, he is drawn to him, moth to deadly flame.

And yet, Mukuro found himself _yearning_ forthat ruin, that destruction.

The clock on the bedside table seared through the dark, alerting anyone awake that it was currently o-dark-thirty. Or, more specifically, _3:15am_. And, of course, Mukuro was painfully wide awake while the warm body beside him slept on like a lamb. Mukuro laid on his back and rubbed his face, sighing. No nightmares, no terrors, just another restless night unable to stay asleep.

It had been happening a lot lately, the sleepless nights. Dino suggested that perhaps physical exhaustion would help Mukuro sleep, so they sparred together for hours until the illusionist's legs ached and standing up was painful. The sparring led to sore half-limping to the bedroom where, despite exhaustion, Dino eased Mukuro's aching muscles with gentle rubs. That, of course, led to something else altogether.

Apparently fighting followed by sex wasn't the cure for Mukuro's insomnia. Seemed to work perfectly well on Dino, though. Perhaps Mukuro was just a _little_ bitter. The illusionist shifted to his side to watch the blond sleep soundly in the dark. How could he sleep so easily? So at peace? He was sleeping with a killer. A _man_ that had killed and killed time and again. A man that could never wash the blood from his hands no matter how hard he tried, even if he wanted and wished and willed for it to happen.

Mukuro breathed deeply through his nose, closing his eyes. His lips pursed in a thin line and his brows furrowed in frustration. Why was Dino here in his bed? What did he have that Dino wanted from him? What could Mukuro possibly offer the man who had everything, the man whose smile alone made storms tranquil?

"If you keep making that face, love, it'll stick like that."

The illusionist blinked his eyes open, surprise washing over his face. How hadn't he noticed Dino waking up? He peered at Dino, brows furrowing again. The blond's eyes weren't even open. Dino's lips twitched up into a smile. "Still can't sleep…?"

"What gave it away?"

"You were tossing and turning for an hour or so before giving up."

… Oh. Dino hadn't slept, either. Sly bastard was just pretending. Mukuro harrumphed and closed his eyes again, stubbornly turning his back on Dino. The Don responded in kind by wrapping his arm around Mukuro's waist and pulling him closer, snug against his chest. His hand trailed lazily over Mukuro's skin, fingers dancing over flesh. The illusionist huffed, succumbing to Dino's gentle touch. "I hate you."

"Mmm… of course you do, darling." Dino murmured into Mukuro's hair. He nuzzled Mukuro's neck fondly. "Whatever you're worried about, it doesn't matter. None of it matters, Mukuro. I'm here, you're here. That's all there is. You and me. That's all there ever needs to be."

Mukuro scoffed. "You're an idiot."

And yet, he couldn't help the smile that twitched at his lips.

"Sure. Yours, though. What's that say about you?" Dino pressed a kiss against Mukuro's bare shoulder.

"A man with poor taste, I suppose."

Dino chuckled softly, nosing his illusionist's chest. He moved his hand to massage lightly at the base of Mukuro's neck. "Sleep, Mukuro. And stop worrying about corrupting me. I'm not infallible. I was desecrated long ago, darling."

Mukuro blinked several times, turning his head to look at Dino, almost comically aghast.

"You're an open book when you can't sleep, Mukuro. Now, relax." Dino smiled, stealing a kiss and going back to massaging the base of Mukuro's neck.

"Keep doing that and we won't be going to sleep."

"Hush, _mia civetta_ , and sleep." Dino's hand stilled, arm draping innocently and loosely over Mukuro's waist. "I promise I'll be here when you wake up, Mukuro."

Mukuro rolled his eyes behind closed lids and settled down, finally drifting off into a restful sleep. Dino kissed Mukuro's head and followed shortly after.


End file.
